vals_writingfandomcom-20200213-history
Old Person, New World: Chapter 1 - Frozen in Time
October 23rd, 2077, Veteran's Hall preparation 0800, Breakfast. ---- "Thanks honey, coffee's tasting amazing, what is your secret?" Michael enquired to his wife, Mary. "One more teaspoon of sugar than you usually have, that's the secret." Mary replied back Michael and Mary were sitting at a table, watching the morning news as they had their fix of breakfast, with the coffee that Mary made. A loud cry pierced the room and Michael sighed, Codsworth, the robotic butler floated into the room and said "Master Michael, Shaun is crying, I think you will need to comfort him, maybe he's hungry?" Michael stood up and grabbed a half full bottle of warm milk and walked towards Shaun's room. The gate unclicked as the natural heat coming from Michael triggered the proximity alarm and opened up. Michael walked over to the bright blue crib and spun the rocket cradle above, and Shaun tried to reach for it, gurgling happily. Michael put the bottle near Shaun's mouth and he tried to reach for it as well, he was hungry. Michael fed him and went back to the table to finish the coffee. A knock on the door alerted Michael, so he told Mary how he would be a minute. He opened the door and standing outside, was a man wearing a yellow fedora and matching trench coat. "Hello sir! I'm a representative on the behalf of Vault-Tec to inform you that your application for Vault 111 has been accepted!" The Representative said, nervously, as if something was going to happen, Michael noticed he was tapping his feet, like he had somewhere to be. "That's great! When can we start moving our worldly possesions to Vault 111? I think Shaun might want to keep his rocker and crib." Michael said back to the representative "No worries sir! You don't have to bring a thing, just yourselves when the time comes! Vaults and rooms are fully furnished as they come and provide for every need you could ever require! Can we quickly finish this conversation, I have some- A siren emerges from the middle of the road outside and starts to flash and the siren starts to alarm everyone on the street. Mary calls Michael fastly and he looks at the TV, the announcer started to frantically speak as fast as she could. "Nuclear detonations have been reported as planes and helicopters from the Chinese start to fly in, it's the start of the Great War that we have been hoping wouldn't come, and it's here! RUN! HIDE! MAKE SURE YOU DON'T DIE!" Shaun was crying as loud as the siren but Mary scooped him up, and grabbed Michael's hand, and started to run towards Vault 111, their reservation was now valid. They ran past cars and people who were freaking out, there was a guy with a sign around his front that said how it was the end of the world now, too bad he was correct. Huffing and puffing, Mary and Michael stopped outside the gate to Vault 111, as some people in power armour tried to desperately keep the scrambling masses without right forms from coming in. The Vault-Tec representative from earlier was having an argument with one of the soldiers. "I'm a staff member of Vault-Tec, you can't deny me entry! I'll die!" The rep said as he was forcefully pushed backwards, the representative stumbled and then regained his balance and ran at them full force. His clipboard was flung to the side as he charged, but was quickly on the floor, with an assault rifle pointed to his head, Michael and Mary ran up to the guards and told them they had reservations to be in the vault under Mary and Michael, they were let through, they looked back at the scrambling crowd quickly, seeing the representative running away, screaming for his life. The pair reached a flat, metallic platform where some of the neighbours were standing and some people they didn't know were standing there as well. They were told to stand still as the platform slowly started to descend. Mary started to freak out, and Michael turned around to see what was causing the distress. A giant nuclear bomb had been dropped from a chinese bomber plane and there was a enormous mushroom cloud, the rush of air was coming towards the group of survivors, a top started to close as wind started to really push against them, the nuclear winter passed over them as the metallic lid put them undercover, away from the aftermath of the explosion. Mary had calmed down by the time they reached ground floor, and stopped freaking out. Shaun was still crying, so Mary started to rock him, he fell asleep in seconds. Someone with a combover ran over, he was dressed in a white lab coat and goggles adorned his bald forehead. He started to push everyone down a hallway, where a panel covered in blinking buttons was embedded into the platform. A giant vault door stood proud and started to open when the scientest pressed a big red button. Another alarm went off and the vault door swung open slowly as the platform they were standing on started to extend out through the vault door. The group started to walk again until they got to another little group of scientests. "Alright guys! It's time for "decontamination," open up your pod and hop right in, don't mind the freezing cold temperatures!" The combover scientest said as everyone started to hop in. Michael went to his pod and opened the hatch, a breath of cold air came outside of the pod and Michael shivered. Mary leaned over to Michael and kissed him before she stepped into the pod with Shaun and closed the hatch, Michael stood in a comfortable position against the velvet and closed the hatch. The scientests, out of Michael's view, started to press buttons rapidly, freezing cold gas started to stream into Michael's pod. Michael began to feel a stiffness in his bones, and soon, couldn't move at all. ---- Date and Month unknown, 2227 Vault 111, 210 years later. Time unknown. ---- Michael began to feel warmth, the coldness started to leave his body, Michael shivered and saw two people across at Mary and Shaun's pod. A man with weird armour, metal spikes sticking out of one of the shoulder blades, the works. The face wasn't able to be seen but he waved off to the side, someone came to his side, also unknown, and someone opened the pod to Mary and Shaun's pod. The unknown figure in the armour pulled out a pistol and point blank shot Mary in the head, Michael began to bang on the pod door, the figures oblivious to his commotion, from his wife's dead frozen arms, they took the frozen baby, who was starting to unfreeze and cry. Michael started to feel like he was freezing again, and kept banging at the figures until he froze back, as he glimpsed out, he heard the armoured man say in a menacing tone. "Heh, at least we still have the spare.." He said as he started to walk away. This is part of the Old Person, New World story Nothing Here | Next Installment > Category:Val's Valence Category:Fallout